


As If No Time Had Passed At All

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The felt one millionth reunion story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight breeze in the morning can mean you have been careless the night before when checking whether every window was closed, or it could mean something else altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If No Time Had Passed At All

The room around Shion was dark, dark and slightly damp. It was late spring, so it wasn't necessarily cold, nor was it sweatingly hot. It was quite a nice night to be exact, despite the dampness.  
A few moments passed without Shion so much as moving any muscle, while he tried to figure out what had awoken him. When his mind came up blank he decided to sit up and finally take in his surroundings, searching them for a clue.  
It had to be still fairly early, going by the blue-ish light that flowed into the room through his drawn curtains. They swayed gently in a breeze coming through the opened windows, and immediately Shion knew what had startled him out of his sleep.  
He was up on his feet before his sleep-clouded mind actually had time to catch up. The time when he had kept his window open at night was gone, had been for a few years now. He hadn't stopped waiting, but he had stopped living from day to day only waiting for Nezumi's return.  
His hair had grown, been cut off and grown back again. Little Shion had lost his baby teeth and gained new one. The leaves had been painted in all imaginable earthly colours multiple time, only to make way for white and then for green again.  
There had passed a whole lot of time.  
And yet, as Shion reached the windowsill, taking in the shadow sitting there, the years melted away, like a simple piece of copper in the heat of a smith's fire.  
The distance, both chronological and physical, that had kept them separated came apart right in front of Shion, with a simple glance at those stormy grey eyes that he had kept seeing in his dreams, throughout all these years.  
He felt all the old feelings resurface, with a force he hadn't expected. Chocking up, despite trying to stay composed, he had to take a deep breath.  
Reflected in the silvery orbs in front of him was an emotional turmoil resembling Shion's.  
“Nezumi.” was all Shion could breathe out in the end. The name was hardly more than a gently shaped gush of air.  
“Shion.” Nezumi's response was equally as silent. As if he didn't trust his vocal cords to construct any more powerful volume, or as if voicing it louder would disrupt the gentle atmosphere the slowly rising sun was creating around them. Shion thought he heard a slightly disbelieving tone in Nezumi's whisper, as if the other man, because that was what he had grown into, couldn't believe himself that he was back. But he was. Shion had dreamt about this so many times, and even though it seemed just like a dream he somehow knew it wasn't. This was real.  
When Nezumi lifted his arm, as if to beckon him to come closer, to prove to Nezumi that this was no dream, Shion didn't hesitate for a second.  
He flung himself right at Nezumi, burying his nose in the crook of his neck, winding one hand into Nezumi's silky hair and the other into the back his shirt.  
Their combined warmth told both more than any words could have.  
None of them had to voice that Nezumi had finally, finally come home.

**Author's Note:**

> There have been a felt million reuinion stories. The last time I tested waters with the fandom, it was through with reuinion. Yet I've been in writers block for about five months, and this simply felt right. It's really no more than a drabble. I might delete it some time soon, because I'm pretty sure I'll feel ashamed of it tomorrow morning. But for now I'm putting it out there.  
> And I apologize if it was a really bad reading, which is entirely possible, since I didn't really spend any time on correction.


End file.
